jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorskka Makria (Current)
"I remember the raids, fire everywhere, people dying, the explosions..." ''-Vorskka talking about his past'' This is the current Bio of Vorskka Makria. You may be looking for the past Bio of Vorskka Makria. Vorskka Makria was born on Tiiri. The Jedi Order found him at the age of three. And he went to the Jedi Temple and began his training. ''Last Fight'' When Order 66 was issued, Vorskka went to save a clan of Younglings that were in the Jedi Archive room. After helping them flee the Jedi Temple, putting them on a private civilian shuttle along with his droid 'P2-C1', he went back into the Temple to find more survivors. Upon seeing structure of the Temple collapsing, he retreated. He went to where he had sent the Younglings and took them into hiding with him. He had a total of five. One by one they were going missing while they left the house they were staying in. When two remained, Vorskka knew that they must have been compromised. He took the Younglings and fled to Ord Mantell. He continued to train the Younglings for many years, helping them keep to the Jedi Code. In 1 BBY, Vorskka awoke to find them gone. He found a holo of them saying goodbye to him. That they were going to fight the Empire. Upon seeing this, he left to find them. He tracked them down, only to see them be killed by Darth Vader. Angered by this, he attacked Vader. After fighting for several minutes, his legs were amputated by Vader. Using the Force to throw Vader into a nearby ship. He quickly used his arms to crawl back to his ship where his droid flew him back to Ord Mantell. After getting cybernetic legs, Vorskka went to join the growing Rebellion. He fought in many battles against the Empire. In 3 ABY, he came into contact with Vader once more. This duel also lasted several minutes, just when Vorskka thought victory was within his grasp.. Vader flipped behind Vorskka and before Vorskka turned around, Vader impaled him with his lightsaber. Vorskka collapsed to the ground, and died moments later. Tragedy (40 BBY) While at the temple, Vashirr called Vorskka to his room, and then said, "I'm sorry, Master, I have to do this." And then Vashirr Ignited his Black and White Sabers and jumped at Vorskka, But just when he almost landed, Vorskka Ignited his saber and blocked the attack. The lightsabers whirled across, trying to cut across and find a hole in the enemy's defense. Vashirr used the Force to pull his chair and throw it onto Vorskka, who cut across it and threw his lightsaber towards Vashirr, who just managed to duck underneath it and parry his former Master's powerful attacks. Vorskka lunged at Vashirr "You can stop this, Vashirr. Only you. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must." He told him as he attacked. "No, I have to do this." Vashirr told his Master. "Then, I have no choice, but to kill you." Vorskka told his former Padawan. Vorskka slashed at Vashirr, and Vashirr parried the attack. "I'm sorry, Master." Vashirr told Vorskka. "No, I'm sorry it has to be this way, Vashirr." Vorskka replied. Vashirr swung his blades at his Master's head, Vorskka blocked one saber, then, using the Force, he grabbed the blade of the other saber. "What?! How are you doing that?!" Vashirr said, surprised. "The Force is a powerful source, my student. This is only a piece of what the Force can do. I would have taught you more. But, now, I guess I won't." Vorskka replied to Vashirr. Vorskka pulled the saber out of Vashirr's hand and took it apart using the Force. Vashirr slashed at Vorskka, Vorskka parried, and swung his saber at Vashirr. Vashirr blocked the attack, then jumped out of the window and landed in an Air-Taxi, and flew off. "This is not the end, Vashirr. I know there is still light within you. I won't give up on you just yet." Vorskka says to himself. But as Vashirr flew off, he noticed something diffrent about him, His right hand up to the elbow was missing... and Vashirr's eyes were full of rage. Known apprentices: CaptianCrazy Puppyjam19 Splashmaster377 Lamonte FreeFallSplat Aquadasher And Narutofriends.